masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel
|rarity = Rare |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +20% To Hit Illusions Immunity Holy Bonus +1 Dispel Evil }} The Angel is a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. Angels belong to the Realm, and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. The Angel is not too impressive as a combat unit considering its high costs, but instead acts as a fantastic support unit to augment the performance of its allies - although its speed often does allow it to outmaneuver the enemy, and strike at their weakest units. The Angel's attack may do additional against and creatures, including and, most notably, Undead units. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description The Angel is a divine creature, resembling a human with fair skin and blonde hair, and dressed in fine flowing white robes - as angels have often been depicted in Christian religious artwork since the middle ages. Two great white wings protrude out the Angel's back, keeping it aloft. Its head is adorned with a halo - a yellowish ring of divine energy. The Angel carries a large, sharp longsword in its right hand, symbolizing the swift stroke of justice. Angels are dominant figures in the Abrahamic (monotheistic) religions of our world, serving as direct messengers and servants of God. Their appearance as depicted in the game, however, was invented much later than the ancient texts, which often described them as bizarre and awe-inspiring monstrosities - when they weren't described as looking just like regular humans. The Angel is a . Offensive Properties The Angel's Melee Attack is higher than that of most Normal Units in the game, but being a and having such high Casting and Upkeep Costs its attack leaves something to be desired, compared to similar-level creatures from other Realms. The Angel attacks with a strength of , which is increased to during combat thanks to its Holy Bonus ability (explained below). This attack enjoys a bonus, delivering about points of "raw" , on average. This can be quite dangerous to low/mid-tier Normal Units, but is not that impressive against other Fantastic Units. On the other hand, the Angel does have a Special Attack that can come in handy when fighting and creatures, called Dispel Evil. Whenever the Angel engages in melee combat against an enemy unit associated with one of these two Realms, the opponent must make a roll at a penalty of or have one of its destroyed. This attack is even deadlier against Undead units, who must instead make the roll with a penalty of . This ability also deals Irreversible Damage, which means that under normal circumstances, lost to it may not be revived during the battle; although units with Life Steal can circumvent this mechanic due to a bug in the game code. Regardless though, enemies slain mostly via Irreversible Damage can no longer be brought back from the dead by magic, or even Regeneration. Defensive Properties The Angel has a relatively-high Defense score of , which is increased to during combat thanks to its Holy Bonus ability (explained below). This means that it will block about points on average from Conventional Damage attacks - making it quite durable against low/mid-tier enemy units. Furthermore, the Angel has , allowing it to take a respectable amount of damage before being destroyed. The Angel also has Illusions Immunity. It can make Defense Rolls as normal when it is struck by Illusion Damage, and is completely immune to several Unit Curses from the Realm. In addition, this ability allows the detection of Invisible enemy units in battles (which can therefore be targeted by spells), and the Angel will suffer no penalty when attacking such opponents. Finally, the Angel possesses a Resistance score of , again raised to during combat thanks to the Holy Bonus. As a result, many curses and Special Attacks will have significant trouble affecting the Angel, unless they also inflict a Resistance penalty on their targets. Other Properties The Angel moves at a rate of , both on the overland map and during combat. This allows it to work as a scout, and also to maneuver easily around the battlefield to get at the enemy's weakest units. More importantly though, the Angel bestows the following set of combat bonuses to all friendly units on the battlefield, including itself: * ; * ; * . This will significantly increase the power of any army containing an Angel. Larger armies, particularly those containing , naturally benefit more from this effect, as each individual in every single unit can make use of the same improvements. However, the bonuses granted by this ability do not stack, so having two or more Angels in an army does not grant more than +1 in each of the above categories. This effect also does not apply on the overland map, only in combat. Basic Tactics The Angel benefits the army it is in regardless of what it does in battle - and, in fact, it is often a better idea to keep the Angel back, or at least away from dangerous enemy units, so that its bonus remains in play. Fortunately, the Angel is quite maneuverable in combat, and can both stay out of harm's way, or seek out and destroy the weakest enemy units by simply bypassing the enemy's stronger Melee Attackers. Its ability grants it protection from many ground-moving units, making this even easier to accomplish. As a result, the Angel is usually a good addition to any large army, especially those that contain many . If the enemy army has or creatures, the Angel may also attempt to engage these in the hopes that they fail to resist its Dispel Evil ability. However, this should only be considered as a last-ditch effort, unless the enemy is either fairly weak anyway, or is Undead, against whom the ability exerts its full Resistance penalty of . Otherwise, it is typically not worth risking the one-sided sacrifice of the Angel in case the ability fails to destroy the target. Enemy Angels Angels are rather rare, as are most creatures. They may occasionally appear in Ancient Temples or Towers of Wizardry, and will often be accompanied by Unicorns. Angels are not too difficult to destroy, though it may take a strong unit or two to do so. However, engaging them with weaker or creatures is generally not a good idea. Ranged Attack units may also have a problem getting through the Angel's high , so strong Melee Attackers may be a better choice against it. If it is accompanied by other units during a battle, it is usually imperative to take out the Angel as quickly as possible, as the creature's Holy Bonus makes its entire army stronger, which means that all other enemy units are more dangerous than normal until the Angel is destroyed. Ability Overview +20% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Illusions Immunity * Illusion Damage inflicted on this unit does not bypass its . The unit gets to make its Defense Rolls as normal. * During combat, this unit will spot all enemy Invisible creatures regardless of how close they are. Those creatures become semi-visible on the screen, and may be targeted by spells like any other unit. * This unit may not be targeted by , , , or . Holy Bonus +1 * During combat, this unit provides , and to each and every friendly unit, including itself. * Holy Bonus does not stack: if there is more than one unit providing a Holy Bonus, only the highest one will take effect. Dispel Evil * When this unit performs a Melee- or Counter Attack, it also simultaneously executes a Special Damage Touch Attack. * If the opposing unit is associated with either the or Realms (other targets are not affected), then it must make a Resistance roll with a penalty of or suffer one 's worth of Irreversible Damage. Undead units must make their Resistance rolls with instead. The Summoning Spell Usage Angel may only be cast overland, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon successfully casting the spell, the new Angel unit will appear in the Town currently containing the Wizard's Summoning Circle, with full Movement Allowance, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Angel in play, its controller is required to pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's pool at the beginning of each turn while the unit exists. Failure to pay this Upkeep due to lack of will lead to the Angel immediately disappearing, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting it. However, this upkeep is for the unit, not for the spell: Summoning Spells can not be dispelled by the enemy once cast. Naturally though, if the unit is destroyed, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Cost. Units summoned on the overland map may also be dismissed manually from their unit statistics window the same way as any other overland unit (during their controller's turn, while not in combat). Acquisition As a Rare Spell of the Realm, Angel may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbooks. With any less, the spell can not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Angel to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with books), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, and/or Conjurer Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Angel may also be selected as a starting spell by players who allocate all of of their picks into books when creating their Wizard. In this case, it will be available for casting as soon as the game begins.